Driver monitoring systems are designed to transfer an image of a driver's face, or a portion thereof, to a processing circuit that uses facial image recognition type software to ascertain a state of the driver, and to provide an appropriate signal to the driver and/or other vehicle control systems to avoid an unintended consequence that could result from an inattentive driver. The optics for delivery of an image to the driver monitoring system can be large enough to create an obscuration of the instrument panel that the driver relies upon while operating the vehicle. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a driver monitoring camera system having a low profile that reduces or eliminates obscuration of an instrument panel of an associated vehicle.